Over Doesn't Mean Forever
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Sequel to Aria's Fight. 5 years after the ordeal, Aria and Ezra find themselves back in Rosewood. And just when everyhting seems perfect, more danger is around the corner. And beyond the grave?
1. Back to Rosewood

**I'M WARNING YOU NOW! ! ! READ ARIA'S FIGHT FIRST OR IT WONT BE AS DRAMATIC!**

**Hey 'der everybody! Long time no see huh? Well I want you to know this is no joke! The, by some, long awaited sequel to Aria's Fight. I figured it would be fun to try this out so here we go!**

**For those of you who didn't read that story, Aria and Ezra fall in love(It got pretty fluffy), get engaged, and then . . . uh-oh guess who's preggers! Not to mention A's threats get physical. And this is basically there life after all that crap! That story is still up so please read it first guys! **

"Ezra, they marked the box wrong!" Aria yelled over to her husband.

"Coming, Babe." Ezra smiled over to his wife, as well as carrying their four year old daughter Miranda. It had been almost five years since the face behind A had been revealed. Miranda had made an early debut (two months early) and soon they decided to leave the hectic life of New York behind. They moved to Philadelphia and for three years that was home. But Ezra was offered a new position at Hollis College and they eagerly accepted,

"Da-ee! Dollies!" Miranda demanded.

Ezra kissed his daughter's thick, brown curls. "Soon, sweets, I swear." He put down his daughter and joined his wife in going through the box.

"See these are pictures but – Ooh!" Aria gasped.

"What?" Ezra asked, urgency in his voice.

Oh yeah. I forgot. Someone is apparently really easy to knock up.

Aria smiled down at her five month belly bump, "She's kicking up a storm. You may just get your soccer player, yet." Aria laughed, placing her finger tips on her growing abdomen.

Ezra touched his forehead to hers, "As long as _he's _healthy." The two had decided that _this _pregnancy would be a surprise. Aria laughed and shoved Ezra lightly.

"No hitting!" Miranda yelled.

_The Next day_

"I can't believe Rosewood's most debaucherous is back!" Hanna laughed with Ezra and Aria as they walked through the Rosewood Park with Miranda and Hanna's ten month old son Martial.

"It's so good to be back home." Aria closed her eyes and breathed in the legendary oaky smell of Rosewood. When she opened them she looked at the rosy cheeked, brown haired boy in Hanna's arms. "He's beautiful, Hanna." Hanna smiled and kissed her boy's soft head.

"We try to skype with daddy every day don't we, sweetie?" The boy mumbled while they continued to walk. Caleb and Hanna got married in their first year of college and now had an adorable son. Unfortunately though, the only way he could finish his degree in hardware drafting and engineering was to take an entire year abroad.

Suddenly Miranda came bounding up. "Mommy, Daddy I have a boyfriend!"

"What?" Ezra's eyes widened.

Miranda pointed over to a little blonde boy who was holding his babysitter's hand. Aria bit her lip to conceal a smile, "Honey, don't rush into anything to fast. I mean, do you even know his middle name."

Miranda's smile fell as she shook her head no. "But he goes to the day care I'm going to and I know his _first _name. It's Alex."

Ezra hoisted his little girl up, "Sweets, here's the thing about boys. They are dirty, smelly, horrible little creatures who only want one thing."

Miranda mad a face like she smelled something bad as she pulled on Ezra's shirt button, "What's that?"

Ezra pushed his face forward so his nose was bumping his daughters and said . . .

"Stickers."

Miranda's hazel green eyes got wide and furious. Next to dolls, stickers were her favorite thing in the world. The thoughts of her sticker count dwindling sent her over the edge. "Daddy, put me down. I have to finish this."

He smiled and let her run off, then turned to Aria and said, "Please god, let it always be that easy!" Aria and Hanna laughed as they all huddled near the park's play set.

"Mr. Fitz! Ooh Ms. Montgomery is that you?" the young couple, along with Hanna, turned to see Ms. Harlow, the old high school board director, waddling towards them. "I haven't seen either of you in half a decade! How odd! In the same week our most brilliant student and most promising teacher just . . . gone! Why I . . ." Ms. Harlow looked down, seeing their intertwined hands as well as wedding bands. She looked up at Aria then at Ezra, her mouth agape. "Well, I can't say I'm too overwhelmingly surprised. You were too young to be a teacher and you, Aria . . . well I never knew you were _sooo _promiscuous."

"E-excuse me?" Aria said, an uncomfortable smile on her lips. Tears were dotting her lashes. It always hurt her when someone made their beautiful love seem dirty.

Hanna shifted her son in her arms, "At least she can get a man, un like you, you old bag."

"Look, Ms. Harlow . . ." Ezra started. Aria could tell he was furious because of the tone in his voice. "It's against my nature to hit a woman, but judging by the hairs on your chin I can't make much of a distinction. So please, leave before I do anything rash."

Hanna smiled while Aria tugged on his arm. "Ezra . . . let's go get Miranda and go, okay?"

Ezra looked down to her chestnut brown eyes and nodded. Ms. Harlow scoffed lightly before walking off.

"What a bitch . . ." Hanna huffed. Miranda ran up at that moment.

"Aunt Hanna, no swears."

Hanna nodded, "Sorry baby." She smiled ruffling Miranda's tresses.

Miranda turned to Aria, "Mommy, I know Alex's middle name!"

Aria took her daughter's hand. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Miranda's innocent eyes smiled up at her mother's. "Ian."

**I hope all my readers loved it! You're all so great, please review.**


	2. This Can't Be Happening

Aria's heart stopped immediately. Even after all these years, the echo of that name haunted her. Her eyes shot up to that little boy now. He was sitting in the middle of the sandy playground, shovel in hand as he was busy at a castle.

Aria couldn't help but zone in on his button nose and heart shaped face, not to mention the ash blond hair. All traits that . . . Ali had. It was hard to even _think_ her name. All of a sudden the little boy's head snapped up and he smiled and Aria. He had big green\blue eyes which Aria had only ever again seen on Ian Thomas.

Aria smiled flatly back at the boy for a second then turned to Miranda and said, "That's great but we gotta go." Miranda nodded, holding her mom's index finger on the way to the car. When Hanna got the two kids set up in the back seats, herself between them, Aria and Ezra got into the two front seats of the Cadillac Escalade.

Almost immediately Ezra said, "Did you notice it, too?" Aria looked at him, shocked that he had picked up on the small boy's appearance. She nodded.

"What?" Hanna asked, confused.

"That little boy who Miranda was playing with . . . his middle name is Ian."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "So? He has a creep's name as his middle name. So many boys have the middle name Ian, guys!"

Aria shook her head, "But he looked like . . . you know . . . and he had Ian's eyes. And his first name is Alex. Al? As in Ali . . .And we all know they had a kid together."

Hanna leaned her head forward on the back of Ezra's seat, "You guys are freaking yourselves out way too much over this. News Flash! Alison is dead. It's over!"

"What about Ian?" Ezra said.

Hanna ran her fingers through her shimmery blonde locks, "No one has seen Ian in four years. After it all came out about him and Ali he went AWOL." She paused and looked between her friends. "Look, we were able to put this behind us for a long time, can we keep doing that?"

Aria and Ezra exchanged glances and nodded.

After dropping off Hanna and Martial off, Aria and Ezra drove to her parent's house. They hadn't seen Ella and Byron since Christmas and the parent's were excited to see Miranda again. She had jostled awake on the way and started complaining, "I don't wanna play with babies!"

"Sweetie, you're a baby." Ezra smiled. "Besides, Willow and Jonah are you uncle and Aunt. You have to be respectful."

Miranda crossed her arms as Aria laughed. Shortly after Ezra and Aria ran off, Ella became pregnant with twins. At the time they were positive it would be two girls. But several months later, Jonah surprised them all. Now, just over two years old, they were chocolate haired monsters. Ella was waiting on the front porch for them with Willow as they pulled up.

"Aria! You're so big!" Ella smiled, making reference to Aria's bump. "It'll be a boy without doubt this time." She smiled, carefully embracing her pregnant daughter and son in law. Miranda and Willow made angry eyes at each other.

Aria forgot her previous worries for a brief second as pregnancy cravings came on. "Please tell me that's Lasagna I'm smelling."

Ella laughed and kissed her daughter's cheek, "Just follow your nose." Ezra kissed Ella's cheek as he picked up Miranda and Willow and followed Aria who about now was squealing out "Daddy!"

Byron hugged his daughter as tightly as possible before she all but ran to the huge serving bowl of homemade Lasagna.

"Mr. Montgomery . . ." Ezra smiled nervously. Be it as it may, Byron still scared the living hell out of him. He held Miranda and Willow close to him as if to say, 'Please don't castrate me, I'm holding your infant child and grandchild.'

"Hello Ezra." Byron smiled, clapping a heavy, slight fully painful palm on Ezra's shoulder. "It's good to see you again son, I hope you aren't planning to stir up trouble at Hollis."

"No . . . no sir." Ezra said, fear prominent in his voice. Byron just smiled and walked off. Ezra let out a breath and Willow tapped his forehead, merely saying, "Sweh-ee" Ezra smiled and put down the girls finding Aria in the kitchen. "It's good to be back." He whispered into her hear.

She turned and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What do you say we stop looking over our shoulders?" Ezra smiled down at her, chastely kissing her in response.

The three small children screamed in unison, "EWWWWWWW!"

Ezra and Aria laughed and broke apart, Aria on her way to the restroom. She'd, out of curiousity, started counting how many times she peed a day over months. It seemed like more this time around (43 times already, today alone). As she finished and washed her hands her phone buzzed. She expected it to be Hanna or one of the other girls and pulled it out quickly. But as she looked at the shiny phone in her hands, her blood ran cold.

_I'm back, bitch_

_-A_

**OOH! SPOOOOOOKKKYYYYY! Please review, good buddies!**


	3. Cops and Robbers

A loud scream erupted from the bathroom and Ezra lept up form his position to run to his wife. "ARIA! ARIA OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE! ARIA!" He was struggling with the door and was finally able to kick it open. He found his wife shaking from tearful tremors rippling through her body and her phone on the floor. "Aria?" he asked, Ella and Byron behind him.

Aria covered her mouth and looked down, "Look at the phone, Ezra."

He furrowed his eyebrows before picking up the phone. It only took him seconds to understand, he looked up at his wife, "We have to go to the police . . . now."

Twenty minutes later, the young couple was seated in the Chief of Police's office. Chief Danby looked down at the screen then at the couple, "How do you know this isn't a prank. A copycat?"

Ezra ran his hand through his hair, "How could someone have gotten her number?"

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz but the internet is a powerful tool. You can find out all sorts of things. And ever since this story went public several years ago . . . well I'm surprised you haven't been disturbed till now as it is."

"So basically . . . what, you can't do anything?" Ezra asked, anger in his voice. "Chief, my wife has been running from this for years. It almost killed her and my then unborn daughter. And I don't think it's too much for us to ask for some peace. Do you?"

Chief Danby sighed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz. My hands are tied."

Ezra helped Aria to the car. "Maybe . . . maybe we should just go away for a while and-"

"No!" Aria yelled. Ezra looked at his wife with love and pain in his eyes but she continued, "Ezra I'm done running. We just got here and this isn't healthy."

"Aria . . . you aren't safe!" Ezra pushed.

"You don't know that . . . and neither do I!" She sighed, getting into the car. "I mean maybe Chief Danby was right. This could just be a copycat."

Ezra shook his head, "I know your scared Aria, but-"

"Ezra I'm not scared . . . I'm terrified . . . but I am done talking about this tonight. Just . . . get me home so I can tuck our little girl in for her first day of school tomorrow, please." She begged more than asked. Ezra looked down and nodded before jumping into the escalade.

The radio burst to life, but the only one which was static free was a news one. Ezra almost switched it off but not soon enough to prevent him from hearing an all too familiar name.

"_Police in Omaha, Nebraska have confirmed that they have spotted criminal Ian Thomas fleeing the city. If caught, Thomas will be charged on multiple rape charges for the half a decade old Alison DiLaurentis Case, which officially began with the presumed dead Ms. DiLaurentis' actual death in 201-"_

Ezra looked over and Aria to him, "This isn't over is it?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Far from it . . ."

**I know this was a short as Lucy Hail but I'm in the middle of moving to a new state with my mom and it's hard keeping my mind on one thing but if you are reading this **THANKYOU** and please** REVIEW


	4. ALD

**This took a million days but it's her now so please read it because I had to kick box my way out of a mental block to get it to you!**

Aria breathed in, shakily, as she braided Miranda's hair. The words from the news channel were still ringing in her ears. She shifted on the stool in her navy blue romper and pink tee."Mommy today is going to be so fun! I can't wait to meet the teachers and Alex told me that –"

"Sweetie . . ." Aria put her arms on Miranda's shoulder. "Mommy and Daddy don't want you talking to Alex anymore, okay?"

Miranda turned around, "Why not, Mommy? Is he bad?" her big eyes looked up into Aria's for reassurance.

Aria swallowed, "He isn't bad, but sometimes even good people can be dangerous. It isn't their fault but sometimes that just happens. Understand?"

"Yes mommy, I won't talk to Alex again." Aria wrapped Miranda's hair in her 'lucky' blue scrunchy and tied her Miranda's new white sneakers. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Aria waddled over to make a PB&J sandwich for Miranda's lunch.

"Am . . . I bad?" Miranda's lower lip poked out and began to tremble.

Aria walked over to her, "No! Oh sweet baby, no. You aren't bad at all. You are the best kid in town, okay?" Miranda's small face nodded in Aria's palms. Ezra walked in, his blue dress shirt tucked into creased khakis.

"How are my two girls?" he asked, trying to put on a face for Miranda. But Aria knew, deep down, a storm was brewing. He pressed a kiss to Aria's head and Miranda made a face. Ezra put down his coffee and picked Miranda up, "Are we ready, sugar?" Aria tried a smile and grabbed Miranda's lunch.

They drove up to the small primary school in a few minutes. It was cozy and looked like a very colorful and nurturing environment for Mandy . . . until they saw a little blonde haired boy standing in front of the school sign. Miranda hopped out, but shuffled past Alex. The little boys disappointment was obvious. "Mandy!" he yelled running inside after her. His mother, a woman in her late forties that looked nothing like him looked on. She had a broad nose, a thick mass of auburn curls and crystalline blue eyes.

She turned and smiled at Aria and Ezra who had gotten out as well. "Hello, you must be Miranda's parents. I'm Gwyneth! Alex's mother."

Ezra smiled, "Yes we saw Alex yesterday at the park. We're sorry Mandy rushed off so quick. She's a little nervous . . . about today ." Ezra tried to lie smoothly, and was acceptable, but barely.

Gwyneth smiled lightly, "Mandy was all Alex could talk about last night! He made me wait out here so he could see her come in." Gwyn turned to Aria, "She's so beautiful. I'm so sorry about what you two went through."

"Wh-hat?" Aria stammered.

Gwyneth opened and closed her mouth, resembling a fish, as though she had overstepped her boundaries. "With that whole Alison DiLaurentis bout. I'm so sorry; I just recognized your face immediately. I didn't even think – oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. People just don't usually give their condolences. It caught me off-guard." Aria looked to Ezra, knowing they were thinking the same thing. "Gwyneth, please don't take this the wrong way but . . . did you adopt Alex."

Gwyneth looked shocked for a minute then just looked down and smiled, "Yes. Everyone assumes, because of my age. But I had two grown children and wanted another baby and Alex just came from nowhere like a little angel. It was really amazing. He just showed up on my doorstep." Ice chilled through Aria's veins as she remembered a conversation with Ali from years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Ali sorted through Aria's closet hours after they had witnessed Aria's father with Meredith's tongue down his throat. Teen Mom 2 played in the background. "What if she gets pregnant?" Alison smirked, although it had been partially hidden from Aria's view. _

_Aria pulled her knees to her chest. "She won't get pregnant. They haven't slept together."_

"_Oh, Aria . . ." Ali said in her honey sweet, you-naïve-little-girl voice._

"_Okay, even if she did . . . she'd get probably keep it. But she kind of seems like the Prom Night Dumpster Baby kind of chick so I don't think it would be around. Maybe she'll give it up for adoption?"_

"_I'd never do that . . ." Ali sneered, "Too much paper work."_

"_You'd get an abortion?" Aria asked, shocked. Alison's family was far to conservative for such a thing. _

_Ali scoffed, "No! I'd just drop it off on some door step. Maybe the Parkers, they seem nice. And their son Jeff is a babe . . ."_

_**Flashback Over**_

"Y-you don't say . . ." Aria breathed out, she had turned white. Gwyn nodded and began shuffling in her purse for something.

"I still have the note he had pinned to his bib." She let Aria and Ezra see it, and time froze. Not only was the handwriting disgustingly familiar, but the signature was just as haunting.

_Take care of him, god knows I won't. If you want to, his dad might like it if you name him Ian. Thanks for this_

_A.L.D_

"Oh my god . . ." Aria's legs shook and Ezra had to grab her before she lost her footing. Gwyn rushed to help Aria, who slipped her back the note. "Gwyn, I think that Alex is Alison Lauren DiLaurentis' baby. And you are both in a lot of Danger."

**IMPORTANT A\N: Please you guys, it isn't even funny how much I need ideas for this so if you are reading this please do your girl a solid? Love you so much!**


End file.
